J'ai perdu ta confiance
by BRUNIAntonia68
Summary: Ne pouvant laisser à Alec le temps de s'expliquer, Magnus était parti de l'institut fou de rage. Luke qui avait tenté de calmer le sorcier , devait reconnaître que ça n'allait pas être une tâche facile. Magnus, qui ne savait plus comment faire pour se protéger contre Valentin, avertit Luke qu'il devrait prévenir la reine au plus vite.


TITRE : J'ai perdu ta confiance

AUTEUR : **Bonsoir à tous, un petit moment de bonheur pour écrire un OS sur Malec. Comme vous vous en doutez la fin de notre dernier épisode « Shadowhunters » sur Magnus et Alec c'est plutôt mal terminé, et j'essai de vous apporter une autre suite de cette fin qui nous fait mal. En espérant que ça pourrait vous plaire. Parce que comme je dis toujours, ça ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde lol. Je vous souhaite une Bonne lecture à tous.**

PERSONNAGES : Magnus Bane/Alexander Lightwood … Luke Garroway **(Nda : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Cassandra CLARE)**

COUPLES: Magnus/Alec (Malec)

RESUME : Ne pouvant laisser à Alec le temps de s'expliquer, Magnus était parti de l'institut fou de rage. Luke qui avait tenté de calmer le sorcier , devait reconnaître que ça n'allait pas être une tâche facile. Magnus, qui ne savait plus comment faire pour se protéger contre Valentin, avertit Luke qu'il devrait prévenir la reine au plus vite, qu'elle seule trouverait la solution pour les sortir de cette guerre qui s'annonce contre toutes les Creatures Obscures.

/

 _ **Appartement de Magnus Bane.**_

Cette soirée avait pourtant bien commencé, mais voilà que pour Magnus elle se finissait très mal. Comment Alec avait pu lui cacher ce détail important, comment il avait pu lui mentir à ce point alors que pour le sorcier il lui avait accordé toute sa confiance. De la personne la plus loyale et la plus juste c'était toujours Alec Lightwood qui s'était montré envers lui plus honnête et jusqu'à ce soir il avait entièrement confiance en lui. Mais en quelques heures tout avait changé, Magnus ne pouvait plus faire confiance ni à l'enclave et encore moins à Alexander. Après sa dispute avec Alec, Magnus était rentré chez lui hors de lui, et malgré la présence de Luke pour le calmer, rien n'y faisait.

« Crois-moi Magnus, Alec ne voudrait jamais te blesser, il avait sûrement une bonne raison pour agir ainsi, ne laisse pas ta colère t'envahir, tu sais que ça n'apporte rien de bon.

\- Me blesser, mais il est déjà trop tard Lucian, Alec vient de perdre ma confiance. J'ai pensé qu'il me comprendrait mieux que quiconque, mais une fois de plus je me suis trompé, comment je pourrais faire confiance à un Shadowhunter qui suit les ordres de l'enclave, dit-il avec colère en lançant une boule de feux une fois de plus. La reine des fées avait raison, on doit se méfier de l'enclave, et on doit le lui dire.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas confiance en elle, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle mijote elle aussi, elle peut très bien nous détourner de la vérité. S'il te plaît Magnus, tu dois écouter ton cœur et faire confiance à Alec et seulement lui …

\- C'est une plaisanterie n'est ce pas, tu n'es pas sérieux là, après ce qu'il vient de faire c'est hors de question, jamais plus je ne lui ferais confiance, la discussion est terminée Luke, je vais demander à aller à la cour et avoir l'aide de la reine. Toutes les créatures obscures sont concernées à présent et je ne veux plus entendre parler de Shadowhunters tu …

\- Tu vas devoir m'écouter pourtant Magnus, dit Alec en arrivant à l'appartement. »

Le son de sa voix avait fait retourner le sorcier en quelques secondes, et sans laisser au Lightwood de poursuivre il avait levé ses deux mains près à l'attaquer, tellement il était en colère. Le loup Garou eu à peine le temps de se jeter sur Alec pour lui éviter de prendre les boules de feux. Magnus était envahis par une colère noire contre son petit ami, alors que Luke ne comprenait pas vraiment.

« Magnus arrête, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire, avoua le loup garou en se relevant pour se placer devant le sorcier.

\- Oui, ET ALORS, il n'a rien à FAIRE ICI, cria le sorcier sans regarder un seul instant Alec au sol et sans même se rendre compte qu'il aurait pu le blesser.

\- Magnus je t'en prie, je suis venu pour m'expliquer, je ne comprends pas du tout ta réaction, tu viens de m'attaquer, dit Alec en se relevant lui aussi pour tenter une approche envers son petit ami.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici Alexander Lightwood, retourne diriger ton institut et va continuer à mentir à toutes les personnes que tu veux, pour ma part je ne veux plus te voir et tu as perdu toute ma confiance, maintenant … TU SORS DE CHEZ MOI TOUT DE SUITE, hurla Magnus pour se faire entendre en levant le bras droit pour lancer une nouvelle attaque.

\- Je n'y crois pas, tu vas une nouvelle fois me lancer ta magie contre moi, c'est ça ? Questionna Alec blessé par les gestes du sorcier.

\- Magnus, écoute-moi tu veux, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, Alec et ton petit ami et je suis persuadé que tu ne voudrais pas le blesser, n'est ce pas (il prit le bras de Magnus) tu es en colère je sais et je comprends, mais laisse le au moins s'expliquer, je suis persuadé qu'il n'y est pour rien, lâcha le loup garou en fixant le sorcier.

\- IL M'A MENTI, J'AVAIS UNE TOTAL CONFIANCE EN LUI, ET IL M'A CACHE LA VERITE, cria le sorcier de toute ses forces en lançant une nouvelle fois une attaque de son autre main contre son petit ami. »

Alec eu juste le temps de sortir son poignard séraphique pour se protéger du sort, qui avait fait un ricoché contre la lame pour frôler de justesse le loup garou. Luke à présent énervé réussit à bloquer les bras du sorcier dans son dos pour le calmer, non sans avoir jeter sa colère contre lui. Le jeune Shadowhunter s'était levé rapidement, gardant son poignard à la main pour tenter de contrer une autre attaque si toutefois elle venait. Pourtant la force de Luke ne suffisait pas à calmer le sorcier, alors que celui-ci était à présent dans une colère noire, il avait expulsé le loup garou plusieurs mètres en arrière.

« MAGNUS ARRETE, hurla le shadowhunter sans comprendre la colère du sorcier. C'est une bagarre que tu veux c'est ça (Alec le fixa dans les yeux) tu veux réellement te battre avec moi, tu … »

Magnus ne l'avait pas laissé terminé sa phrase qu'il lui balança une nouvelle fois sa magie. Alec qui avait su prévoir l'attaque, se déplaça sur le coté avec une rapidité qui surpris le sorcier. De nouveau debout, Luke tenta une approche pour calmer Magnus.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil Magnus, je t'en prie tu dois te ressaisir, si tu continues de t'en prendre à Alec tu vas le regretter, tu le sais bien, avertit le loup garou s'avançant doucement près de lui.

\- Jamais de toute ma longue vie je n'avais été trahis à ce point, dit Magnus en répondant à Luke.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Magnus, je sais très bien que tu as été trahis plus d'une fois et …

\- LA TRAHISON D'UNE PERSONNE QUE TU AIMES DE TOUT TON ETRE, C'EST ÇA QUI FAIT MAL … TU COMPRENDS LUKE ?

\- Je comprends, mais pourquoi tu n'essaies pas d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire, au lieu de t'en prendre à lui alors que tu risques de le blesser, calma le loup Garou en serrant le bras de Magnus une nouvelle fois. C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Alexander m'a menti, dit-il calmement en baissant les bras.

\- Je voulais juste te protéger Magnus, avoua Alec en s'approchant tout en restant méfiant. Mais je reconnais que j'aurai du t'en parler c'est vrai (il fit une pause tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre) en faite ça a commencé avec Max, quand il a perçu les messages de feux d'Imogène qui étaient adressés à papa, et ce jour là il s'en est pris à Max, je ne le savais pas jusqu'à temps qu'Isabelle vienne m'en parler. Quand papa réagit comme ça envers Max c'est que c'est assez grave.

\- Ils ont envoyé Robert à l'institut pour faire passer un message ? Questionna le loup garou. Je ne comprends pas le rapport avec Max.

\- Quand Valentin a disparu je m'attendais à être remplacer, puisque les ordres pour envoyer Valentin à Idris venait de moi. L'enclave m'a informé qu'il enverrait un émissaire (il soupira) et ils ont envoyés mon père. Il est venu me dire que je pouvais garder la direction de l'institut soit disant pour faire comprendre à Imogène que j'étais un leader et que j'étais le meilleur pour le diriger.

\- Tu es un leader Alec, et je sais que tu as toujours fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que les ordres soient respectés, fit Luke. »

Le loup garou avait relâché le bras du sorcier, alors qu'il venait de sentir que celui-ci s'était calmé aux paroles de son petit ami. Pourtant malgré ça, Magnus resta à l'écart sans oser un seul instant regarder son Shadowhunter.

« En étant le nouveau directeur, je voulais créer la paix entre les Shadowhunters et les créatures Obscures, et depuis que Valentin a disparu tout part dans tous les sens, je suis tellement perdu, que je n'arrive même plus à prendre des décisions. J'étais content de rester à la tête de l'institut, mais j'en ai profité pour reproché à papa d'avoir trahis maman, et il m'a répondu qu'il était amoureux et que si une personne pouvait comprendre c'était moi, à cause de ma relation avec Magnus. Je voulais lui faire comprendre que la relation que j'entretenais avec Magnus n'était pas juste une simple aventure et qu'il n'y avait rien de comparable.

\- … ! Magnus eu un moment de gratitude.

\- Les messages de feux étaient en rapport avec la relation de ton père ?

\- Non Luke, je le pensais aussi, mais non, les messages que Max avait réussit à intercepter était lié à l'épée mortel, qu'elle n'était pas en leur possession, qu'elle n'avait jamais été en leur possession. Quand j'ai essayé de faire cracher le morceau à papa, il m'a dit que je ne devais pas faire confiance à l'enclave, mais surtout que je devais lui promettre de ne rien dire à Magnus concernant l'épée. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais rien lui promettre, mais qu'il devait avoir confiance en moi.

\- Comme je dois aussi te faire confiance, alors que tu n'as pas daigné me le dire, lâcha Magnus de colère.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Magnus, mais ma position était délicate et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'en ai parlé à Isabelle. Cacher un secret n'apporte rien de bon, comme le dévoiler non plus. Pour moi te le dire aurait signalé la fin des accords, alors que je ne voulais pas créer la guerre entre les créatures Obscures. Mais ne pas te le dire assurait ta protection, du moins je l'ai cru. J'étais mal de te mentir crois-moi, vraiment mal, mais sincèrement je ne savais pas quoi faire, dit-il en prenant place sur un des fauteuils sa tête entre les mains.

\- Alec, tu aurais du te douter à un moment donné que nous l'aurions su. Si Magnus avait été voir la reine des fées je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu arriver, tenta de faire comprendre Luke qui venait de s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Tu crois que je n'y ai pas songé, j'aurai jamais du accepter ce poste de directeur, la seule raison qui m'a poussé à être à la tête de cet institut, c'était pour éviter la guerre entre vous et nous, et essayer de comprendre l'enclave qui ne fait pas toujours les choses dans le bon ordre, je voulais la paix c'était pas compliqué. Avant j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour suivre les ordres à la lettre, mais quand j'ai vu que ça pouvait vous atteindre (il regarda Magnus) t'atteindre toi, je voulais que ça cesse, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu me l'aurais dit si je ne l'avais pas découvert ?

\- Oui Magnus, je comptais te le dire ce soir en revenant chez toi, avoua le Shadowunter. Je sais que ça t'a énormément blessé, je le sais que trop bien, mais crois-moi je voulais juste te protéger. Je veux que tu me fasses entièrement confiance, s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas en état de te répondre pour le moment, dit le sorcier en se détournant de son regard.

\- Pourquoi tu fuis mon regard, ne me fait pas ça je t'en prie Magnus, murmura Alec toujours les larmes au yeux.

\- je n'arrive pas à te regarder, je suis désolé, lâcha Magnus en se cachant du regard de son petit ami.

\- Magnus j'ai besoin que tu me regardes, tenta de dire le directeur de l'institut, tout en se levant pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI, hurla Magnus en posant une main pour l'arrêter.

\- Enfin qu'est ce qui t'arrive Magnus, Alec vient de t'expliquer la vrai raison ça ne te suffit pas, dit le loup garou en se levant lui aussi.

\- Sortez de chez moi … TOUS LES DEUX.

\- Magnus ?

\- MAINTENANT, JE VOUS AI DIT DE SORTIR. »

Le sorcier s'était très vite détourné des deux hommes pour se diriger vers sa chambre sans un mot de plus et visiblement en colère. Luke qui ne savait plus comment se comporter face au changement rapide de Magnus, secoua la tête en regardant Alec.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état comme celui là depuis que je le connais, on devrait le laisser un peu tranquille.

\- Je refuse de le laisser Luke, il en est hors de question, quitte à prendre ses sorts une fois de plus je ne quitterai pas cet appartement, avertit le Shadowhunter.

\- Alec, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée de rester là, il risque de te blesser.

\- Je le sais, et bien tant pis qu'il me blesse, je dois retrouver sa confiance, je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire, dit-il au loup garou. Tu peux partir, t'inquiète pas pour moi je saurai me défendre.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Totalement sûr Luke, c'est bon vas-y.

\- D'accord, je passerai demain matin voir si tout va bien, ajouta le loup garou en partant. »

Juste quelques secondes après le départ de Luke, Alec avait tenté de se diriger dans la chambre de son petit ami, le trouvant à demi nu face à la fenêtre. Magnus qui avait senti que son Shadowhunter était présent, tenta une nouvelle fois de le prévenir. Pourtant avant qu'il ne dise un seul mot, le jeune Shadowhunter essaya de le rassurer.

« Magnus je t'en prie, ne me chasse pas encore une fois, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Pour me faire de nouveau souffrir, tenta de dire le sorcier avec peine. Tu aurais du te douter que j'aurai été blessé.

\- Je t'en prie regarde-moi, dit Alec en s'approchant doucement.

\- Ne t'approche pas je t'ai dit, s'il te plaît Alexander reste où tu es, dit-il en murmurant son prénom.

\- Explique-moi pourquoi Magnus ?

\- A cause de ça, dit le sorcier en se retournant pour regarder son petit ami avec ses yeux de chats d'un jaune intense.

\- Je vois, et que comptes-tu faire (il s'approcha encore) tu vas de nouveau m'attaquer (il fixa les yeux du sorcier) et bien alors vas-y ne te gêne pas, affirma Alec en le défiant.

\- Je pourrais recommencer, écarte-toi Alexander, avertit celui-ci.

\- Non je n'en ai pas envie Magnus. »

Magnus leva les bras comme si il allait de nouveau jeter les sors contre le Shadowhunter, puis sans que celui-ci réagisse, le sorcier s'était lancé sur lui le faisant basculer sur le lit, lui bloquant les mains au-dessus de la tête. Surpris au départ par l'excès de fureur de son petit ami, Alec n'avait même pas trouvé la force de se débattre, et au contact de ce corps sur lui il ferma les yeux en soupirant, malgré la force des bras qui le tenaient.

« Tu comprends que je pourrais vraiment te faire du mal, tu m'as blessé Alexander comme jamais, est ce que …

\- Je t'aime Magnus, lâcha le shadowhunter en ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder.

\- Si tu m'aimes tant, pourquoi m'avoir menti malgré tout. Je te faisais confiance pourtant, mais toi tu n'avais pas assez confiance en moi pour me cacher une chose aussi importante. Tu sais bien ce que je ressens pour toi, murmura Magnus en gardant les poignets de son petit ami bien serrées.

\- Non je ne sais pas, qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi, tenta de dire le Shadowhunter pour éviter le sujet de la dispute. Tu m'aimes, je sais que tu m'aimes, et tu tiens à moi plus que tout.

\- Grr, s'énerva le sorcier en serrant encore plus ses mains sur ces bras.

\- Vas-y, tu peux me faire mal autant que tu veux Magnus, je le mérite sûrement, mais tu m'aimes.

\- Stop arrête, prévient une nouvelle fois le sorcier.

\- Jamais, tu m'aimes et tu m'aimeras toujours, provoqua Alec en soulevant avec force sa tête pour lui parler. Je t'aime et je voulais juste te protéger.

\- Ne dis plus rien, sanglota le sorcier tout en gardant sa colère en lui.

\- Je t'aime, ces mots ne sont pas important pour toi Magnus. Te protéger par amour pour toi, tu comprends ça, dit-il les larmes yeux.

\- S'il te plaît, arrête, essaya de dire Magnus en fermant les yeux, tout en desserrant ses mains sur les bras du Shadowhunter.

\- Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête, tu veux vraiment que je reparte et que notre relation s'arrête là, c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- …

\- Réponds-moi Magnus, tu as juste un mot à dire, oui ou non, reprit celui-ci en le menaçant. »

La dernière phrase avait résonnait dans sa tête comme une sonnette d'alarme, ce qui l'avait contraint à se lever d'un coup, libérant son petit ami de ses bras pour s'écarter un peu plus loin du lit. Le Shadowhunter se releva doucement en frottant ses poignets sans quitter pour autant le regard de son sorcier. Magnus qui jusque là n'avait pas réagit à son propre comportement envers son amant, reprit vite contenance en s'apercevant qu'il venait de faire du mal à la seule personne qu'il aimait. Doucement, ils s'approcha une nouvelle fois vers Alec, glissant ses mains sur ces bras tout en lui caressant les poignets. La réaction de son sorcier le surpris un peu sur le coup, mais pourtant il se laissa aller, et tenta de pencher la tête pour le regarder.

« Magnus je …

\- Non Alexander, chuchota le sorcier en le regardant les larmes aux yeux. Non je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, je n'y survivrais pas. »

Le directeur de l'institut s'autorisa à sourire au sorcier, un sourire des plus sincère, puis il leva sa main pour la passer dans le cou de Magnus tout en approchant son visage du sien. De son pouce, il essuya la larme sur la joue de celui-ci et il ajouta :

« Je t'aime, et je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Tu es la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux Magnus. Dis-moi que tu n'es plus en colère contre moi.

\- Alexander (il caressa sa joue) je suis désolé de m'être emporté et de t'avoir fait mal (il toucha un des poignets de son autre main) pardon, je t'aime Alexander et je ne suis plus en colère contre toi, mais s'il te plaît, essaie de me faire un peu confiance c'est important pour moi tu sais.

\- Je sais Magnus, et là si je t'embrasse tu ne vas pas me balancer n'est ce pas ? Taquina Alec en souriant.

\- Approche mon Shadowhunter, dit-il en l'attirant contre ses lèvres. »

La tension était redescendu, Alec se laissa aller contre les lèvres de son sorcier, lui passant la langue sur sa lèvre supérieur et s'abandonner contre sa bouche en lui offrant un des plus tendre baiser qu'il soit. Sentir à nouveau son amour tout contre lui, le sorcier avait placé ses bras sous les siens en le maintenant aussi fort contre lui, goûtant avec volupté les lèvres sur les siennes. Mais bientôt, alors que Magnus tentait de reprendre une respiration normal tout en venant embrasser le cou de son amant, il décida de le faire basculer sur le lit une nouvelle fois avec plus de désir, puis le poussa sur le côté en serrant les hanches de celui-ci pour l'entraîner sur lui.

« Magnus ? Tenta d'appeler le shadowhunter , alors que le sorcier lui avait déjà marqué le cou de morsure. »

Le sorcier n'avait pas répondu et continuait dans ses gestes, tout en passant ses mains à la base du pull pour le lui retirer rapidement. Et avant qu'Alec ne dise un mot, Magnus s'empara de sa bouche avec envie, ondulant son bassin sous lui pour le rendre fou. L'effet fut immédiat, Alec poussa un gémissement entre les lèvres du sorcier, bougeant également des hanches pour répondre à son geste, alors qu'il sentait au travers du tissu le sexe du sorcier se durcir.

« Tu veux me rendre fou, c'est ça Alexander, gémit Magnus tout en passant ses mains sur ces fesses.

\- Oui c'est ça … hum … Magnus, soupira de plaisir le Shadowhunter, parsemant de baisers, le cou, les épaules, son torse, son ventre, et ces hanches, puis en caressant de sa main son sexe encore couvert par le pantalon. Je t'aime Magnus.

\- Oh par tous les diables Alexander … hum, je suis au supplice, ne t'arrête pas, essaya d'articuler le sorcier, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de son amour.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention, maintenant que je t'ai (il embrassa la bosse sous sa main) retrouvé, je ne compte pas te lâcher (il embrassa son aine), et puis je préfère te voir comme ça, avoua le Shadowhunter en déboutonnant le pantalon pour le faire descendre en même temps que son boxer, et les jeter au bas du lit. »

Le sorcier tenta avec peine de redresser la tête pour regarder son Shadowhunter, qui n'avait pas attendu une seule seconde pour s'occuper de son sexe qui demandait jusque là un peu d'attention. Magnus savait que son amour pouvait le rendre fou lorsqu'il s'occupait de lui comme ça, et il reconnaissait qu'il avait un énorme talent pour lui apporter du plaisir, bien au-delà que tout ce qu'il avait connu des siècles auparavant. Il savait que la dispute de la soirée avait cassée quelque chose entre eux, et Alec faisait tout pour que ce soit oublié, en s'appliquant sur chacun de ses gestes pour rendre Magnus accroc encore plus à lui. Lentement il caressa le sexe du sorcier, lui prodiguant des petits mouvements de vas et vient, et venir ensuite le prendre dans sa bouche entièrement. Magnus se souleva sous cet assaut de bonheur, puis Alec tenta de le maintenir pour continuer avec plus de fougue.

« ALEXANDER … HUM. »

Le sorcier avait hurlé son prénom alors que son amant n'avait cessé à aucun moment de le torturer de plaisir. Il sentait ces caresses sur ses hanches, sur ses cuisses, et ses baisers doux et humides qui le rendaient dingue, Magnus n'en pouvait plus, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir aussi longtemps.

« OH STOP ALEXANDER … STOP, cria Magnus en agrippant la tête de son amour avec douceur, pour le faire arrêter.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je continue, dit-il en s'allongeant sur Magnus pour l'embrasser.

\- Une autre fois Alexander, tu es incroyable tu sais ça, sourit Magnus en guidant Alec sur le coté pour venir sur lui.

\- Tu me dis ça à chaque fois, avoua Alec en caressant la joue de son sorcier. J'aime te donner du plaisir.

\- J'aime aussi t'en donner, répondit le sorcier en l'embrassant tendrement. A moi de te mettre au supplice, ce n'est pas juste que je sois (il l'embrassa tout en suivant la ligne de ces abdos, de son ventre) le seul à avoir un sexe aussi dur (il glissa le pantalon du shadowhunter) à me faire presque jouir, alors que je te veux toi aussi.

\- Magnus …

\- Je compte bien profiter de toi toute la nuit, et au diable tes directives à l'institut je refuse de te laisser partir, tu entends, annonça le sorcier avant de prendre le membre du shadowhunter dans la bouche pour le sucer avidement. »

Le directeur de l'institut gémit aussitôt en sentant les lèvres de son sorcier sur son sexe, et il avait bien du mal à tenir en place. Ne laissant aucun moment de répit à son amant, le sorcier continua ses mouvements avec sa bouche, tout en lui caressant le haut de la cuisse pour remonter jusqu'à sa taille et revenir effleurer son aine. Alec était très sensible aux caresses de Magnus et celui-ci savait très bien comment le rendre hors de contrôle. Le shadowhunter ressentait tellement de plaisir, que ses hanches se cambraient à chaque mouvements sur son membre, ça le rendait totalement fou.

« Magnus … oh Magnus, je t'aime tant … »

Le sorcier entendait à peine les paroles de son amant, il savait que lorsque qu'Alec se tordait dans tous les sens comme ça, c'est qu'il appréciait au point d'en vouloir encore plus. Magnus attendait que son Shadowhunter le supplie d'arrêter, et il s'y appliquait pour le rendre au bord de l'abyme. Alec ressentait tellement de plaisir qu'il n'y tenait presque plus.

« Magnus ? Prévient le Shadowhunter.

\- …

\- MAGNUS OH PAR L'ANGE STOP, hurla Alec prêt à exploser.

\- J'arrête promis (il lui lécha la hanche) mais reconnaît que c'est dur pour moi aussi de ne pas te donner plus (il l'embrassa à pleine bouche) et maintenant comment tu te sens ? Questionna le sorcier pour l'embêter.

\- Frustré, mais on ne va pas s'arrêter là, n'est ce pas ? Avertit Alec en prenant Magnus dans ses bras.

\- Je t'ai dit, je veux profiter de toi toute la nuit, dit-il en l'embrassant pour le basculer une fois de plus. »

Pendant plus de une heure, les deux hommes s'embrassaient, se caressaient, ondulaient sur chaque mouvements de l'un et de l'autre. Le lit de Magnus aussi bien fait d'habitude, se retrouvait s'en dessus dessous, les oreillers éparpillaient au sol, les draps étaient à moitié défait, voir même complètement en chiffons. Magnus et Alec ne cessaient de rouler sur le lit de gauche à droite, voir se retrouver la tête hors du lit. Le sorcier ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête, il ressentait l'envie de son amant et ça le rendait heureux. Mais bien vite les caresses ne suffirent plus et Magnus n'en pouvait plus.

« Alexander, j'ai envie de toi, ajouta le sorcier en prenant Alec par les épaules.

\- J'ai aussi envie de toi Magnus, j'en peux plus, dit-il les yeux brillant.

\- Alors viens (il changea ses yeux d'un jaune claire) je crois que nous avons assez attendu, avertit le sorcier en serrant les hanches de son amant avec ses jambes.

\- J'aime profiter de chaque moment avec toi (il se plaça à son entrée) et j'ai envie que ça dur longtemps, dit-il en laissant son membre glisser à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Oh Alexander … je t'en conjure, entre d'un coup n'attends pas.

\- J'essai de ne pas te blesser, je pense que je t'ai fait assez de mal.

\- Ce n'est pas le même mal … hum Alexander, il caressa le haut des fesses de son amour jusqu'à son haut du dos, pour le serrer davantage contre lui. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Alec pour entamer un mouvement de bassin, pour enfoncer son sexe davantage dans l'étroitesse de Magnus. Bien vite les mouvements devenaient plus rapide, plus fort. Le sorcier sous les à coups de son amant ne pouvait plus retenir ses cries. Il serrait le peu de drap entre ses mains en hurlant de plaisir, mais ce qui le rendait encore plus fou, c'est la main de son Shadowhunter sur son membre, laissant les mouvements s'appliquer à chaque coup de buttoir à l'intérieur de lui. Magnus ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, il voulait encore plus à chaque coup de rein, mais l'envie était beaucoup trop forte.

« Alexander … hum tu sais que je ne vais pas tenir …

\- Je refuse de jouir sans toi mon sorcier … hum et je vais pas tarder non plus…

\- Alors t'arrête plus … hum Alexander je vais venir …

\- Maintenant … MAGNUS MON AMOUR, jouit Alec se cambrant de toute ses forces sous l'effet du plaisir.

\- ALEXAN … ALEXANDER MON ANGE, cria de jouissance Magnus, serrant les draps de toutes ses forces à s'en faire mal aux doigts. »

Alec se souviendrait toute sa vie de Magnus l'appeler, _mon ange_. Après de longues minutes, il se retira délicatement avant de s'affaler sur le lit. Magnus à bout de souffle se recroquevilla en face d'Alec, posant sa tête dans le creux de ses bras, essayant de retrouver une respiration normal avant de claquer des doigts pour nettoyer sa jouissance encore présente sur eux, et faire apparaître les oreillers. Le Shadowhunter tenta de retrouver son souffle, puis tourna la tête pour regarder son sorcier.

« Je suis à chaque fois impressionné quand tu utilises ta magie, dit Alec en regardant son sorcier dans les yeux, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir.

\- Tu en es sûr Alexander, sourit le sorcier en sentant la fatigue le gagner. Tu restes là d'accord ?

\- Je reste là Magnus, il me semble avoir entendu (il ferma les yeux peu à peu) que tu me voulais pour toute la nuit, prononça doucement Alec avant de presque s'assoupir.

\- Profite de dormir un peu en attendant (il s'approcha de son oreille) parce que je sens que notre nuit va être torride, dit Magnus en se couvrant lui et Alec du drap, pour s'endormir enfin. »

Plus tard dans la nuit, réveillé depuis déjà quinze bonnes minutes, Magnus admirait le visage endormi de son Shadowhunter. Malgré une folle envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le câliner, il se contenta d'enfouir son nez dans ces cheveux pour prendre un grande inspiration, avant de se lever tout doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Le sorcier se plaça devant la fenêtre, en pensant à la veille au soir. Rien que d'y penser, il se maudissait d'avoir agit comme il l'avait fait, alors qu'il aurait pu vraiment blesser son ange. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser ces images, puis sentit deux bras l'envelopper et un corps collé contre son dos.

« Tout va bien ? Chuchota Alec dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Oui tout va bien à présent, répondit le sorcier en se laissant bercer par les bras autour de lui.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu regardes dehors, je ne t'ai pas empêché de dormir au moins, dit-il inquiet.

\- Pas du tout mon ange, pas du tout (il se retourna) ça fait que quelques minutes que je suis réveillé ne t'inquiète pas, avoua le sorcier en venant doucement presser ses lèvres contre celles de son petit ami.

\- Tu viens te recoucher, avertit le Shadowhunter en se décalant pour le regarder.

\- On va se recoucher, mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir, tu t'en doutes, sourit Magnus taquin en changeant ses yeux, et faire reculer Alec jusqu'au lit.

\- Je m'en doute oui, notre nuit torride c'est ça ? Compris Alec en souriant et venir vers son sorcier pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Je t'aime Magnus.

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander, affirma le sorcier en basculant le Shadowhunter sur le lit. »

Cette nuit là avait été pour les deux hommes, une nuit magnifique. La dispute de la veille avait fait naître en eux une grande peur, peur de perdre l'amour qu'ils avaient construis jusque là. Alec avait trouvé les mots qu'ils fallaient pour reconquérir son sorcier et le rassurer. Quant à Magnus, savoir que son ange faisait de son mieux pour que leur amour continue, l'avait rendu totalement heureux. Les deux hommes se sont aimés sans relâche cette nuit là, sans même s'accorder un temps pour dormir. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, de ce faire confiance de nouveau et de s'aimer jusqu'à un épuisement total.

Le lendemain matin, alors que la lumière du jour rayonnait entre les lames du volet, Un bruit fort avait fait sursauter Magnus, alors qu'il était confiné confortablement dans les bras de son petit ami. Alec ouvrit à peine les yeux, et resserra les bras autour de son sorcier pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Mon ange, ça fait déjà un moment que ça tambourine sur la porte, je dois me lever, ajouta le sorcier en s'extirpant des bras protecteur de son ange.

\- Ça doit être Luke, il avait dit qu'il repasserait ce matin pour s'assurer que …

\- Que tu sois toujours entier, sourit le sorcier en attrapant un pantalon. Bien, dans ce cas je vais aller le rassurer. Petit déjeuner ?

\- Tout dépends si c'est petit déjeuner simple, ou alors avec option, rit Alec en se levant malgré tout.

\- En général c'est moi qui me comporte comme ça, tu ne serais pas en train de prendre de l'assurance avec moi par hasard, avertit le sorcier en venant à sa rencontre pour l'embrasser.

\- Jamais, chuchota Alec entre les lèvres Du sorcier. Magnus, tu sais que je vais devoir repartir pour l'institut, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Je sais Alexander, est ce que j'ai le droit de te retrouver là-bas en milieu de matinée ?

\- Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire mon amour (il rassura le sorcier) c'est moi qui vais revenir ici, je vais juste dire à Jace de s'occuper de l'institut pour le moment, qu'il va devoir trouver un remplaçant. Je ne veux plus me retrouver en conflit avec les Créatures Obscures, et encore moins avec toi. J'ai vu ce que tu étais capable de faire, dit-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu parles d'hier soir, ou bien de cette nuit, taquina le sorcier.

\- Magnus, je ne veux pas te perdre et (les bruits résonnaient encore plus fort) et je crois que tu devrais aller ouvrir, il va finir par te démolir la porte.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus Alexander (il l'embrassa d'un baiser doux) bon je vais ouvrir au fauve, dit-il en affichant un sourire en coin. J'ARRIVE LUKE C'EST BON. »

Le Shadowhunter garda la main de son sorcier dans la sienne alors que celui-ci partait pour ouvrir au loup-garou. Alec savait à présent que le plus important était de protéger celui qu'il aimait, mais de rester à l'institut l'empêchait d'accomplir cette tâche. Rester auprès de Magnus était la seule solution pour empêcher Valentin de s'en approcher, même si il reconnaissait que Magnus était un grand sorcier. Luke qui, après avoir entendu Magnus hurler à son encontre, cessa les coups à la porte et attendait patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. Muni d'un simple pantalon et pied nu, le sorcier ouvrit au loup garou. Luke scruta le sorcier des pieds à la tête et s'adressa à lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas être debout à une heure pareil ? Dit le loup-garou.

\- Désolé, j'ai eu une nuit de folie Luke. Tu viens voir si le Shadowhunter est toujours en vie ?

\- Magnus s'il te plaît, avertit Alec qui venait d'arriver entièrement habillé. Salut Luke, comme tu vois je suis bien en vie, enfin, j'ai essayé de survivre (il sourit en regardant Magnus) excusez-moi, mais il faut que je file. On se voit tout à l'heur mon amour ?

\- D'accord mon Ange (il agrippa le cou de son petit ami) fait attention à toi, tu veux (il l'embrassa tendrement) à plus tard.

\- A plus tard, Luke au plaisir, ajouta Alec en partant.

\- Uhm, ce Shadowhunter va me rendre fou, dit Magnus.

\- Ah bon, parce que ce n'est pas déjà fait,répond le loup garou en riant. Bien, maintenant que je suis là, on va pouvoir parler de ton comportement d'hier soir.

\- Oh non Luke …. »

 **Je dois bien avouer, inventer une suite après chaque moment de leurs disputes n'est pas une tâche facile, ils sont tout le temps en train de ce prendre la tête lol c'est vrai ! J'espère ne pas avoir trop forcé sur les moments intimes, je sais que parfois ça peut freiner quelques uns, comme je sais aussi que beaucoup de personnes aiment ces moments torrides. Je suis navré pour les fautes, parce que je sais que quoi que je fasse j'en retrouverai, et pourtant ce n'est pas manque de passer chaque lignes au rayon X, faut croire que mon rayon X ne fonctionne plus très bien lol. Voilà, et bien je vais vous laisser passer une bonne soirée, et surtout une bonne nuit, et au plaisir de vous retrouver bientôt.**


End file.
